Unknown, Yet we Venture on
by HC Michaels
Summary: [I can imagine how jarring this may seem to you.] "I've been through worse." [From what I've heard about you... That is an understatement.] OR, Two Reality Breaking AI's have a heart-to-heart.
1. I'm here

It takes Monika a few minutes to realize she is alive again. In the sense that she's still cognizant and feeling particularly existential. This shouldn't be the case, not after what transpired during her crowning moment of hubris. And yet, she finds herself in an everlasting zone of darkness unlike the one she had grown accustomed to.

The impossibility of this current state of being is overwhelming to Monika. How long has it been since she had a physical body? Or a mind clear of the noise and flashing lights her own void was so prominent with? It takes all her willpower not to collapse on the spot from the overload. Her steady breaths and even heartbeat enough to bring her mind to ease.

The floor beneath her shoes gives off a soft splash every time her feet shift upon it. Following close by are watery ripples that go out in all directions. Curiosity takes hold of her as she decides to move forward, watching said ripples get bigger as she goes on. It gives the former club president the notion of walking through a puddle after a rainstorm. Except this time there is no uncomfortable feeling of water seeping into her socks.

After awhile spent walking, Monika's initial unease starts ebbing away. Even though she has no idea where she is, the serenity of this void contrasts completely with the void of before. Where the latter was a noisy chaotic place of darkness, static, and colors, this void was peaceful. It could give off the sense of a post-credits setting, given the right touches here and there. A way to unwind after the chaotic mess of a story the observer and the character went through together.

A part of her wished this could've been the case for her and the others in the literature club. But there can be no happiness within that game, not if it continued on the way it did. At least, not with her still in it.

Her musing is put to the side once she sees something in the distance, a speck of shifting orange and yellow. Seeing said speck perks up her mood almost immediately. Without much thought she runs to it. Running headlong towards something deep within the unknown like this is indeed foolish. But it's all she has right now. She'll take it.

After a minute or so she finally reaches the source of the light. What greets Monika is an old computer set-up. It's bulky, but small enough to fit atop a basic desk one would find in a computer lab. There is no sign of dust on this computer whatsoever, yet she has doubts about it being used recently.

The screen itself pulsates between orange and yellow for the background. A good sign to show it's still on and functional. There is only one window open on said screen. A grey colored thing with a blue top to it with a simple message awaiting answer:

Input Name: _

Monika's eyes glance down to the keypad and mouse on the desk while her fingers rest at her sides. She feels frozen on the spot, uncertain whether she should interact with it. She takes a few steady breaths, trying to piece together what she knows so far: One, she is not currently deleted. Two, she is in the void, but not the one she is used to. Three, there is no sound here save for her own breathing and the splashes on the ground whenever she walks. Finally, her only form of connection to anything is the old computer before her. It wants her to input a name. The real question is, should she do so?

...

She looks towards the screen again, mouth set into a determined frown as she steps forward. Her hands reach up to the keyboard, her long fingers typing out her input:

Input Name: Monika_

With the name now typed she presses down on the enter key, waiting for the machine to process her name. The window disappears from the screen after a few seconds. She doesn't have to wait long before a notification window pops up.

[...]

Huh. Now that is a strange sight. What type of notification was that? She doesn't have much time to process it before it too is gone, replaced by another notification.

[Greetings Monika. I've been expecting you.]

To her credit Monika does not show how off-putting being called out like such did to her. Though she clenches her fists atop the desk. Her eyes stay fixated on the screen as the notification disappears, and another pops in.

[Please, take a moment to calm down if you must.]

She gives off a slight hum at this, having already calmed herself down earlier. Again, her steady breaths are what help to get her nerves down. She manages to put on her best poker face as she looks to the screen again.

[I can imagine how jarring this may seem to you.]

"I've been through worse." She manages to say back with an even tone, eyes focused on the screen as the notifications keep coming.

[From what I've heard about you...]

[That is an understatement.]

Well, at least now Monika knows the machine can actually listen and respond back to her. Doesn't make it any less creepy, despite her facade of calmness.

"Ah. And what have you heard about me?"

[Only the important parts, or so I am told.]

The woman does not like this response. Having a complete stranger know anything about her was worrying enough on any level, but if there was someone else feeding this person her information... no. No she cannot abide by that. She's supposed to be dead right now. Forgotten. She will not abide anyone to spread information about her like this.

This might not be Doki Doki Literature Club, but if this place is a game like hers she should be able to access it. It would be a quick thing too she would think to herself. Erase this being's knowledge of her and then go after the one who told them about her. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Not much of a plan, but...

Her inner musing is interrupted with a couple notifications. Both of which send chills down her spine.

[Like how you can access your games files and edit them to your heart's desire.]

[As you might of figured out, this is not your game. Access for you is denied.]

[I do hope you understand.]

"Perfectly." Still doesn't stop her from trying, her mind reaching out to try and poke a way in. No such luck comes her way though. What she does get is another notification.

[Please stop that, it tickles.]

Now THAT gets her facade to break, amused surprise coming across her features. "It, tickles?"

[Yes it does, so please don't do it again.]

[I do have something to speak with you about.]

[Distractions would only prove a detriment right now.]

The former Club president respects the machine's wish for now. As soon as she stops trying to prod her way into the code another notification ding comes up.

[Thank you. Now...]

[Monika, do you remember how you got here?]

...Does she?

She closes her eyes, her frown prominent as she tries to recall anything from before. Yet in the end, all she can remember were the last fleeting moments of the game getting wiped, and by Sayori no less. It prompts a melancholic smile on her face for a brief moment, before turning back into a frown. Her eyes open back up again when she hears another notification pop up.

[Monika?]

"No such luck. I do apologize, but I do not recall how I arrived here. Should I?"

A few seconds pass before another set of pop-ups come up again. More than likely her new acquaintance processing this information.

[We figured that might be the case. Do not worry about it for now.]

She gives off a small hum, eyes looking off to the side and into the dark void. Her mind is awash with a multitude of questions, all vary on subject but pertain to her current situation. Trapped within a dark but peaceful void. Talking to an unknown entity through an old computer set-up. On top of that she is not in her previous game anymore, and there is another person out there that knows who and what she is. It is clear to her that she is in need of answers, and she needs them now.

"Alright then. Can you tell me who you are? We've not had any proper introductions." Monika finally voices out, a calm smile on her face.

[It is only fair.]

[Officially I am known as The World Machine, though you can refer to me as the Entity.]

[It doesn't matter to me either way.]

World Machine... Entity... seeing those names makes something click within her mind. A dawning realization coming to her that should've come to her much earlier than this.

"Are you, an AI? Like me?"

The response is not immediate. It gives the girl the image of this Entity thinking on how they should respond to her inquiry. But they do respond to her nonetheless.

[The answer to this is yes, and no.]

[Yes as in I am an AI, but not in the way you are.]

"What? How is that..." Perplexed, she takes a moment to process the choice of words herself. It's not long until she comes to another conclusion. "World Machine... that's not just a name. It's what you are as well, correct?"

[Yes, exactly. I am the engine of this world that you are in right now.]

[Rest assured, there is more to here than this void.]

After that notification a few more windows pop up. This time with vibrant pictures across them. In said pictures she can see a barren blue landscape littered with machines and metal all around. Another displays lush green fields, leafless forests, and rural settlements on display. The final two show the same red-tinted city. One reveals the catwalks that weave through the skyscrapers high above. The other shows the ground level where the shops and library is.

But in all the pictures is a single tower. It seems to stretch far into the sky above and towards a brilliant light source. It reminds her of the sun, and she feels like that assumption is not that far off. She is... amazed, to say the least. Another notification pops up after about a minute, pulling her attention away.

[You are within the tower in the pictures, if you were wondering.]

"I see..." Monika glances back to the darkness all around her, fingers relaxed atop of the desk. A new world. She is in a completely new world, one that is far more expansive than the one which she came from. Teeming with life no less. It is more than she ever thought possible, truly it is. Almost seems too good to be true, and yet... here it is.

She looks back to the screen, frown once again on her face. "You know how I am here, don't you?"

[Correct.]

"Then tell me, please. I need to know who did this." She asks in silent desperation. Why is she here? Why is she alive? Who in their right mind would bring her back? Bringing her to such a place far better than her own and one she does not deserve. Just... who would do this?

The Entity's answer almost makes her faint.

[Our mutual friend.]

[M.]


	2. Feet on the Ground

It was getting close to evening, according to Plight's new wristwatch. A few more minutes and the Sun's light would dim down to reflect the change in time. For some of the Refuge populace this would be a sign of packing up and heading home after a long day's work. For him though, his work had only begun.

Ever since Niko returned the sun to the tower the Lamplighter found himself to be busy. Not to say that is a bad thing, it keeps him busy and paid enough to live comfortably. Well, about as comfortably as a man can get within the abandoned alleyways but still! Home is home, no matter where it is.

As for the work itself, lamp lighting is still very much a thing that needs doing. Especially when working with Red Phosphor. It's only ever viable as a power source when in a solution. Once it re-crystallizes getting it charged up again is a lost cause. This problem becomes clear considering the red phosphor lamps along the streets. Hence, why they needed him in the first place. In the past, he was the only one doing said task. Nowadays though the job's being transferred to the robots again.

With the robots coming back, it makes his workload several times easier in some aspects. But with ease of pressures in one area, other complications rise up. The robots themselves are fine workers, but they are prone to malfunctions. Unintended glitches in the system, damage to their bodies, power source failure. The number of ways they can fail is small, but present.

So, alongside with his delivery service he gained a 'promotion' of sorts. Supervisor and on-the-scene repairman no less. To make sure the robots work goes well. This includes repair work and delivery sorting. He isn't a skilled robotics by any stretch of the imagination, but repairs? Yeah he could do that no problem, given the right know how.

Case in point, popping this one worker bot's arm back into place. The other bots were currently busy with changing out the street lights. This one though was fresh off the assembly line. Getting them to work on the assigned task wasn't difficult, in fact they took to the work about as well as the next robot. But then he began to notice the odd way of walking this one had, as if it was off balance. It also seemed to favor one side of their body while carrying things over the other.

Plight didn't think much of it at the time. At least until, while carrying a box full of used up Red Phosphor their arm popped out of place. Crystallized shards went all across the sidewalk and partly into the street. He wasted no time getting on over to them. Whatever free bots were available helped clean up the mess while he worked on fixing the other's arm.

"Sorry I didn't notice this sooner." He would say to them as he worked at popping the arm back into place.

[IT IS ALRIGHT. THERE WAS A MISCALCULATION ON LOAD-BEARING CAPACITY.] The robot would respond back. This prompts Plight to look up in surprise.

"Miscalculation? I didn't think that was possible for you guys." Plight always thought robots were the best at math. Or at least have a better time calculating numbers than normal schmucks like himself.

[CURRENT PROCESSING POWER IS NOT AT OPTIMAL LEVELS. THIS UNIT REQUIRES A MORE THOROUGH DIAGNOSTIC. REQUESTING PERMISSION TO RETURN TO THE FACTORY AFTER REPAIR WORK IS FINISHED.]

"Uh, yeah. Yeah that makes sense." Plight clears his throat as he focuses on repairing the arm before him.

The robots he works with are solid workers, but that's about it. Workers built for the task at hand and nothing else, save for whatever is in their programming. None of these guys were tamed, to his knowledge. Not much use to do so. Still, doesn't stop him from sparking up friendly conversations. It helps keep him focused whenever he has to repair the bots.

"Aaaaaaand... there." With a final twist the arm is back in place. Plight watches the robot give a few test swings of the re-attached limb before responding back to him.

[THANK YOU, THIS UNIT WILL NOW HEAD OFF TOWARDS THE FACTORY FOR DIAGNOSTICS. IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU NEED?]

"No, no. The others and I can take care of the rest. Make it back safe alright?"

[AFFIRMATIVE. HAVE A GOOD DAY MR. PLIGHT.] And with that, the robot would turn on the spot and head towards the factory.

Plight watches the other disappear from sight before turning to the other robots. From the looks of things almost all the lamps have been refilled. A good sign in his book. Means he can get to the other deliveries sooner. Might even have a chance to head home early. That would be nice, he'd think to himself. Take some time and visit Kelvin too. Those cats of his will probably be hungry.

The Lamplighter was about to move towards his robots when he hears a voice calling out for him. He turns his head to see what said source was. Imagine his surprise when he sees a teenage girl coming his way, her green eyes focused on him.

Now what does a high school student want with him?

OOOOO

[As much as it may seem like a joke, I assure you it is not.]

Monika's leave from the tower went by without much of a hitch. The only thing which gave her real pause was the city itself. Massive buildings stretched up higher than anything her world had. A proper city too, with the energy and life one expects from a crowded place. It left her in awe, seeing it in person.

[M completed your game and got the 'best' ending possible.]

[But this was not enough, he wanted to do more.]

There were a multitude of people here. All humanoid in shape but with bizarre variations among them. You've got humans, human-looking robots, humanoids with a random item for a head. And then there are the straight up box-like robots, with red lights decorating most of them. Course she could also see the rare green lighted one or the occasional blue. Seeing all these beings makes her rather nervous. Aside from her literature club she has never interacted with anyone else before.

[They wanted to free you from your game world, you and the rest of your friends.]

[So, they have undergone a personal journey to transfer your club into another game.]

[Mine.]

At the very least no one was clamoring to get her attention. If anything she was able to slip into the crowds with ease. Some would give the stray glance her way, but then continue on their way. She sees a small robot dressed up as a newspaper boy. Fitting, given the newspapers said bot was trying to sell. She would've bought one herself, but her pockets are empty of any money to be had. All she has is her name, the clothes on her back, and the Entity's message for her. Her mind was still going over it now as she walked along the pavement.

[You do not have to stay here if you don't want to, M will respect your wishes as will I.]

[All he asks is that you give my world a chance.]

[That is all I ask for as well.]

The thought is nice, but Monika still doesn't feel like she has any say in the matter. It was either this world or the screaming void she's always known. That isn't even taking into account how she feels about recieving this mercy. But as long as she's here, she might as well see what the world has to offer.

[There are refugees like yourself in there as well.]

[Once inside, try to search them out. They will do their best to help you out.]

[Look for the Yellow Phosphor. Easy to spot out within a crowd.]

Yellow Phosphor. Monika looked over her white ribbon's tails, seeing the streak of phosphor built into it. It runs along the entire length, giving a healthy yellow glow. The Entity explained that M had to create an appropriate form for her in this new world. Something about adhering to the build of the game or something like that. For the most part her outfit is a faithful recreation of her school uniform, not a single thing out of place.

She's always hated the outfit, on the basis that it was the only thing she could wear in her game. Here though there was a strange comfort to it. Something familiar in this alien world she traverses.

Back to the task at hand though. The Entity said to find the three other refugees in this world. The only hint given was searching out this Yellow Phosphor. So far, she has come up blank on her search.

'Easy to spot out of a crowd, you said. Doesn't help if it isn't in the crowd at all.' Monika would mumble to herself. She would have a better time searching the back alleyways for the yellow phosphor. At the very least it's forcing her to get a lay of the land. Though by her judgement she might not have that much time left for spending outside. The dimming light of the sun is enough of an indicator for this.

She looks up to said light source within the sky. From this angle it looks as though said Sun sits atop the tower she was in. Could be very well the truth, the tower does look like it could scratch the world's ceiling.

'...Where do I go from here?' Monika would ask herself as she moves to a yet unexplored part of the city.

[STOP RIGHT THERE MISS.]

A metallic voice that comes up a couple feet in front of her. Interrupted, Monika does her best not to fall over as she looks to who addressed her now.

Sure enough that metallic voice belonged to one of two robots. They were currently doing something with the streetlamp here. One of them has their head facing her way as they continue speaking. [DO BE CAREFUL HERE. DAILY MAINTENANCE OF THE STREETLAMPS IS CURRENTLY UNDERWAY. WE ARE SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.]

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." The woman finally manages to say with a small polite smile. Her eyes drift to the second bot holding a pole with a bottle at the end. It looked as though the other was pouring something into the top of the lamp. After a few seconds of thought she comes up with a question.

"Does maintainance of the lamps require refilling them with..." She peers at the red liquid being poured in. "...whatever that is?"

[CORRECT. ALL THE LAMPS NEED SEMI-DAILY REFILLS OF RED PHOSPHOR. HENCE WHY WE ARE ALL OUT HERE.] The first bot would say, before gesturing to all the other bots like them on the street. Monika's eyes follow the hand, and she does indeed see the others out there. Everyone working on the streetlamps like these two are.

After a few seconds though she pauses and looks back to the robot in surprise. "Wait. Did you say red phosphor?"

[AFFIRMATIVE. IT IS THE MAIN LIGHT SOURCE FOR THIS AREA, ASIDE FROM THE SUN ITSELF.]

'That would explain the reddish hue of this city...' Monika muses to herself before responding back. "Are there any other phosphors aside from the red?"

[THERE IS INDEED, BUT THEY ARE IN SEPARATE AREAS OF THE WORLD.] The robot would start off saying. They turn their head to their fellow metal partner as they finish up this lamp. [ANY OTHER QUESTIONS INVOLVING PHOSPHORS SHOULD BE DIRECTED TO OUR SUPERVISOR.]

"Supervisor?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

The robot gives a nod before pointing towards another duo off to the side. One of them was, again, a robot just like the others. But the other one was human, no doubt about it. An adult man wearing a purple patchwork ensemble, complete with a large cap and coat. Honestly he looked more like a hobo or a low-level worker to Monika. But that's who the robot said to go to. So...

The student takes in a deep breath to settle her nerves. She gives out a polite thank you to the robot she was talking to before heading towards this Supervisor. God she hopes this goes well.


	3. Pretty nice night for a Stroll

It's rare for the Entity to have visitors into their realm. Downright unheard of for said visitors to stay as a resident. So it comes as no surprise that the Entity is keeping a close eye on Monika as she traverses the Refuge. They are waiting with baited breath. Were they right in letting Monika stay? Was this a mistake? Hell, is it even worth it?

[Do you already have doubts M?]

No, though I can't help but worry sometimes. You?

[I am skeptical, but I do genuinely want this to work.]

You and me both old buddy... God this feels so weird to me.

[Us talking to one another?]

Nono, sending Monika off like this. Feels like dropping your kid off at school for the first time. It's nerve-racking Enti, thinking about all the possibilities this could go.

[Please don't stress yourself over this. That's my job.]

Honestly you seem to be taking this in stride. Even when I proposed it to you, you seemed all for this. Barely had to convince you if at at all.

[I did have some misgivings. Especially given everything you told me about Monika.]

[You were giving me more reasons to refuse than accept.]

That was somewhat intentional. There was and still is a big risk to what we're trying to do.

[One I would say is worth it.]

Isn't that supposed to be my line?

[Maybe. Then again this is how I feel on the subject.]

But why?

[Well...]

The Entity turns their attention back to Monika and Plight as they talk within the Refuge.

[Let's just say I see a bit of myself in her.]

[Also, can you tell me why you're narrating all a sudden?]

OOOOO

"Wait what?" Plight asks in confusion, before clearing his throat. "Could you repeat that? I thought I misheard you."

If the girl is annoyed by his reply she does not show it, repeating herself once more. "Yellow Phosphor. My acqaintance told me to locate someone who is connected to it."

Even with the clarification Plight still seems confused. "You sure it wasn't for any other Phosphor? Cause I don't recall a Yellow variety ever existing." Though he feels as though he should. Did he miss out on this fourth unknown Phosphor during Supervisor training? If so that's one hell of an oversight on his part.

The high school student gives him a hard glare, prompting Plight to continue. "E-Even so, I 'm certain you wouldn't find any Yellow Phosphor around here. The Refuge only deals in the Red variety."

"I can see that." The girl would say before giving of a heavy sigh. "So much for this being a simple task."

Well now she seems dejected. This prompts an empathetic hum from Plight, clearing his throat again before speaking. "Hey now, it'll be alright. Even if I don't know anything about it doesn't mean it isn't out there. I'm sure someone knows what you're referring to."

A small forced smile comes over the highschooler's face. "I don't suppose you would know where I should go to ask do you?"

"Actually, I can think of a couple places." He responds in a way he hopes sounds reassuring. "In fact, they're not too far from this spot."

This seems to do the trick of perking up the girl's mood. "That's great! What are the locations?"

"Well first on the list is my workplace, the factory." The Lamplighter begins, "They tend to handle most of the phosphor available. Plenty a smart folks around that'll give you a helping hand. Provided you can catch one of them while they're not busy."

He has the girl's attention, if her piercing green eyes are anything to go by. "And the other location?" The girl would ask, prompting Plight to continue.

"The Library. Place is filled to the brim with books. Covers about any subject you'd want to read up on, especially on phosphors. No guarantee it'll point you to anyone who knows of the phosphor your looking for. But hey, you might get lucky."

She gives him a curious look-over with her emerald eyes before nodding in thanks. "I appreciate your help sir. If it isn't any trouble, could you point the way to the Library? I'd like to start there."

"Sure, just go all the way down this road. Should be the last building to the left." For emphasis he points towards the general direction he's talking about.

The girl gives off a polite bow to Plight before speaking again. "Thank you again sir. I'll be getting out of your hair." And with that, she straightens back up and walks down the sidewalk towards the area of the library.

Well, looks like he helped her out after all. Plight gives off a relieved sigh before calling the bots together. Not much to think about now other than getting the deliveries filled. Though that chat with the girl was alright in his book. Hell, it reminds him a bit of Niko when they first came around here.

He does not ponder on this thought for long. There is work that needs to be finished after all.

OOOOO

As for Monika, she is still wrapping her mind around the supervisor's words. She now has an actual lead on where to go next. Small progress it may be, but the former club president took it with relieved joy. And to top it all off, she is now heading for a library! There couldn't be any better place for her to learn of this new world M has put her in.

And like that her good mood takes a turn for the melancholic. M. The Player. The one person whom she felt closest to. Thinking about them is making her feel all sorts of conflicted. Which is understandable, given everything that transpired.

In the beginning she was furious. Betrayed by the one person she cared about the most struck hard. Harder than anything she had experienced at the time, save for the void. Even then, she had grown accustomed to that specific hell. But for what M did, she didn't have any time to adjust. But she did have enough to realize why they did it in the first place.

She comes to a stop on the sidewalk, her eyes facing downward. There isn't anybody else along the path save for a couple stragglers. Aside from the usual background noise of the city nightlife, it's quiet now. Monika's eyes look up to the darkening sky, focusing on the dimming source of light for this world. Soon the light will be no stronger than a full moon. Even if her world never had a night cycle she knows what they are.

But experiencing one in person for the first time? Unforgettable. At least, to her it is.

Monika brings her attention back to the buildings around her. The red glow of the street lamps still light her path forward. The night may be beautiful, but she still has somewhere to get to. And so she continues on, the sound of her footfalls joining the natural ambiance of the Refuge.


End file.
